The Younger Years
by 13lovecam
Summary: The Cameron siblings are seen as the 'perfect family' who have it all, great relationships, good grades and great looks but what happens when a new student, Remy Hadley, who is far from perfect comes into the picture and falls in love with the perfect Allison Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, so this is a story i wrote many years ago when Olivia Wilde first became part of the cast of House, but i thought i would post it anyway! It's a little different to many of the stories as it is set when the girls were in high school, and while this has been done before hopefully this is a little different!  
Anyway, be warned this is a Camteen fic and does involve a homosexual relationship so be aware all you haters! :)

**Chapter 1. And so it begins**

Allison Cameron woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, she sighed and rubbed her eyes; today was her first day of Junior year and her first official day as Captain of the senior cheerleading squad.  
Allison walked over to her cupboard and picked out a simple pair of blue jeans that hugged her thighs and a top that sat on her hips. She looked in the mirror and smiled, she grabbed a jacket and a the pair of shoes she was planning to wear and left her bedroom and headed to the bathroom across the hall. After dabbing a bit of make-up on and styling her hair in order for it to curl at the ends, she was ready for school and walked down the hall leading to the kitchen.

Allison was 16 years old and was the second eldest of the Cameron family behind her older brother Jake who was 17 and was going to be a senior this year. The Cameron family also consist of Jessica or Jess as she prefers who is 15 and starting her sophomore year and then the twins Gabriella and Thomas who were both 12.  
As well as being close in age, the Cameron siblings also shared a lot of common traits; they all had brown hair and bright green eyes in which they inherited from their mother. Allison, Jake and Gabriella also all had their mother's award winning smile where as Tom and Jessica inherited the shy smile of their father.  
Many people over the years have pointed out the similarities between the five children with many not being able to tell them apart, especially the girls. Along with their great looks, the Cameron family were also seen as the 'perfect American family' with the children being the best of friends with fighting kept to the minimum unless it was over who had the television first or who gets to be the hat in the family game of Monopoly.

Allison walked out into the kitchen where she saw Tom and Gabby at the kitchen table fighting over who would get the last drop of orange juice, she smiled and walked over to her mom and said good morning with a kiss on the cheek. Allison grabbed a piece of toast out of the refrigerator and put it in the toaster just as her father emerged from the bedroom and smiled  
"Good morning Ally" Allison smiled at her dad and replied  
"Morning Daddy" she collected her toast from the toaster and lightly buttered the piece. Allison noticed Jake come in from the corner of her eye and saw him sneak up behind her but didn't have enough time to react before he stole the piece of toast on her plate and took a huge bite out of the corner of it

"HEY! That is my piece of toast! Get your own" Allison said in a mock angry tone and Jake smiled at her and shoved the piece of toast in his sisters' wide open mouth and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. Together Jake and Allison joined the twins at the table and watched as their parents also made to sit down at the table.

The Cameron family were engaged in a conversation about the first day back at school, how they were looking forward to finding out whom their teachers were going to be and excited to be able to see their friends again when Jess' loud booming voice traveled down the hallway  
"ALLISON! DO YOU HAVE MY NEW RED TOP?" Allison scrunched up her nose in thought and then replied back  
"YEAH, IT'S IN MY WARDROBE" The Cameron family heard footsteps and then Jess came out of her room in her bra and jeans and looked at Allison and said  
"Stop taking my stuff" Jess smiled and walked down the hallway to where Cameron's room was and changed into the top.

Allison smiled at the thought of her sister and was amazed as she noticed how much she and her sister were alike; they were best friends as well as being sisters. Family meant a lot to Allison and she loved the feel of their family, they were welcoming, gentle, calm and sweet, you could tell them anything and they would be there for you, that's why Allison, Jake and Jess are so close.

"Jess get a move on if you want a lift to school" Jake yelled to his sister who was still getting ready, fast and loud footsteps could be heard down the hallway before Jess appeared dressed and ready for school, she grabbed an apple from the middle centerpiece on the table and then said  
"Ok I am ready to go" Everyone rolled their eyes at Jess, 'for a nerd she sure took her time getting ready' Allison thought and then smiled at the thought. They all said goodbye to the parents and the five kids piled into Jake's car. The twins quickly put their I-pods in and Jess leant forward from her seat in the backseat to the front where Allison was sitting with Jake.

"So looking forward to school?" Jess said and smirked as she heard Jake and Allison groan  
"Just because you're good at school" Jake said and put on a fake pout, both girls laughed and Allison turned to her brother with a smile  
"Jake you get straight A's, come on you don't need to sit at the front of the class and hang out with all the nerds like someone" Allison said and looked at Jess  
"HEY! My friends are cool, even if they are a bit nerdy, geeky and lame, they are cute and I like them just the way they are thank-you very much" Jess said, Jake and Ally smirked at her and faced the front  
"Yeah well I am sorry, I am not the queen of the school AKA most popular girl in the whole school who could have any guy that she desired" Jess said and looked at Allison with raised eyebrows  
"That is SO not me" both Jake and Jess looked at her like she was crazy and Allison continued, "Just because I am not a nerd doesn't mean I am popular" Jake snorted and looked at his sister  
"Ally I know at least 20 guys that would die to go out with you, I mean come on you are beautiful, smart, kind, popular and you are also a cheerleader, who wouldn't want you as a girlfriend" Allison smirked and looked at Jess with raised eyebrows  
"That reminds me are you trying out for senior cheer squad?" Jess looked at her like she had lost her mind and said  
"Uhh. NO! 1. Have you seen me dance? 2. Only sluts go out for that and 3. The captain this year would never put me in….all your friends hate me and 4. That would be another thing that teachers compare about the two of us" Allison looked at her sister

"Are you calling me a slut? What if I get Captain this year? Will you do it then? I would definitely put you in and don't worry my friends don't hate you they just think you're a nerd" Allison smirked at Jess  
"Gee that's comforting, thanks Al" Jess said as Jake pulled into the car park of their school and saw everyone stop and stare at the car, The twins quickly got out of their car, said thanks to Jake and ran off to find their friends, Jess sighed and said  
"Another year, here we come" Ally and Jake smiled at her and together the three got out of the car, they felt many pairs off eyes on them and Allison pulled out her sunglasses from her pocket and put them on to get rid of the glare coming from the sun. As Allison did this she didn't notice but she flicked her hair over her shoulder and Jess rolled her eyes, her sister could be one of the most cockiest girls on the earth without even meaning too.

Jess scanned the crowd and saw most of the girls staring at Jake dreamily which was no surprise and saw most of the guys and even a few girls drooling at the sight of Allison, among those girls she saw her geeky, shy best friend since year 7, Eva Samuels.  
Jess thought about the time last year when Eva admitted to her that she was a bisexual and had a major crush on Allison. Jess had freaked out at that comment and wouldn't talk to Eva for a few weeks after that, everyone got suspicious and even more curious when Jess started hanging out with Allison and her friends. Jess and Eva had worked it out and agreed they wouldn't talk about it but looking at Eva drooling at her sister you could see that she was still holding the crush that she had harbored for a year and a half. Jess had not told Allison about the crush because she didn't want to embarrass Eva but by the way she was staring someone was bound to notice.

Jess felt someone tug on her hand and looked to see her sister pulling at her arm as they walked through the crowd of people; Allison sighed and held Jess' hand as they walked to where the lockers were. The two of them had managed to get a locker right next to each other so they could talk in-between every class and not miss a single minute of the other's life. Both girls loved how they were so close and could tell the other anything, many people also pointed out how close they were.  
As they walked hand in hand to their lockers they got a few looks, many wondered why Allison Cameron, hot, popular, smart senior was hanging out with the geeky, nerd who was her sister but left it alone knowing it was a subject that could not be explained.

"Hey Jess?" Jess looked at Allison expectantly and Allison continued "Why don't you get a boyfriend?" Jess looked disgusted and said back  
"Why don't you get a boyfriend?" Allison shrugged  
"Don't want one"  
"Ever?" Jess asked sarcastically as Allison looked at her and started to walk ahead, she had to run to catch up 'Hmm this is getting interesting' Jess thought as she saw the blush in her sister's cheeks. Jess brushed it off as nothing as she heard the bell ring for roll call. The girls kissed on the cheek and hugged as they said goodbye and promised to meet each other here before they went to their first class.

Jess entered her roll call class and quickly took a look around to see if there was anyone she would consider sitting next to, seeing nobody Jess sighed and took a seat by herself next to the window.  
Mrs. Picket walked into the classroom and said in her stern voice "Everyone take a seat, I know you are all excited for a new year but it is time to calm down" Jess smirked as everyone looked at her like she was crazy but did what she said.

"Let's call the role shall we? Ok…Eric Arvin?"  
"Loser" was said between a cough and the shy boy silently raised his hand the role continued with many comments said before and after the names  
"Jessica Cameron?" No comment was made which surprised Jess as she replied "Here"  
"Louise Cashia?" Many of the boys up the back who were known to be the wanna be popular's or the pretty boys as some liked to call them made little nasty comments in-between all the names of the people they didn't like. Jess shook her head at their antics and looked out the window. There was a knock on the classroom door and Mrs. Picket opened it and said

"You must be the new girl" Everyone looked towards the front and saw a rather tall, skinny girl with brown hair and very crystal blue eyes. They boys whistled their appreciation and Jess also thought she was amazingly pretty and thought in her mind that she was going to be one of the populars who looked up to her sister. Jess sighed and looked out the window again but was surprised when the new girl took a seat next to her. Jess looked at her and smiled her sweet, small smile and she got a nod and a flick of the lips in return. 'Does she not smile?' Jess thought and then directed her attention back to the front where the teacher was reading out the daily announcements. The bell rung for the end of Role call and all the students quickly got out of their seats and exited the classroom, on her way out Jess noticed the new girl talking to Mrs. Picket and decided to wait outside and introduce herself.

The new girl quickly exited the classroom and was surprised to see Jess standing there waiting for her  
"Hey, I am Jessica Cameron, are you new here?" The girl looked at her and nodded "Well if you ever need anything don't be shy to ask"  
"Thanks, I appreciate it" The new girl said as she picked up her bag and walked down the hallway, Jess sighed 'way to make a new friend Jess' she thought as she walked to her locker where she saw Allison.  
"Hey, how was Roll Call?" Ally asked and Jess sighed  
"We have a new girl and I made a total fool out of myself" Ally laughed and said  
"It can't be too bad, don't worry when you join the cheer squad you will get so much attention" Jess looked at her sister in disbelief and walked to her next class without saying goodbye to her sister who was yelling  
"JESSICA CAMERON, that is not a way a future member of the cheer squad should act, I am ashamed of you young lady" Jess stuck up the rude finger behind her back and Ally let out a bellowing laugh that caught the attention of most of the students which were in the hallway. Allison smiled at them and walked to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess' day so far had not been good; she had tried avoiding Eva, as she didn't want the awkwardness between them to extend further than it already has. Ever since she found out that Eva was crushing on her sister she sort of distanced herself from her, she had been going well, until now.

Jess was sitting on the grass by herself eating her lunch in peace, reading a book when she started to think about Eva, if she weren't avoiding her right now she would be sitting with her and eating with her at lunch. Jess didn't have many friends other than Eva and that was something she was fine with, she wasn't popular like Ally or Jake were but she didn't want to be the centre of attention like they are everyday.

Jess sighed and put down her book, she scanned the people who were also sitting on the grassed area, she saw her brother and his friends playing a game of football, she saw the cheerleading team and she could faintly see the outline of her sister dancing around with her friends 'why would I want to be apart of that?' Jess thought and sighed as she watched from the distance as her brother and sister enjoyed their lunchtime.

Jess looked around the field and noticed just to the left of where the cheerleading team was practicing, the new girl was sitting. Jess stood up and decided to go and join her; Jess walked over to where she saw the new girl sitting and saw her staring at the cheerleaders.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Jess asked nervously as the new girl looked at her curiously, she nodded and Jess sat down beside her, Jess noticed she was still staring at the cheerleader's.

"You thinking of trying out?" Jess asked and heard the new girl snort

"Me? No way, I am not into that sort of stuff"

"Yeah me neither" The new girl raised her eyebrows and looked at Jess curiously

"Really? I thought you would be one of those preppy, pretty girls that are so full of themselves they don't really know what others think of them" The new girl smirked and Jess looked surprised at the obvious hatred for Cheerleaders

"Why are you sitting here staring at them if you hate them so much" Jess said getting defensive, the new girl looked at her and said

"Not all of them are bad" Jess calmed down and nodded at her

"Who is she?" The new girl asked and Jess turned to see where the new girl was looking and saw that she was looking at Allison

"Oh her, uh that is Allison, she is in the year above us" The new girl nodded and said

"She is beautiful" Jess smiled

"Yeah she is, she's nice too, she isn't one of the preppy cheerleaders like everyone thinks she is, she is different to everyone else and if they found out what she was really like she wouldn't be as popular as she is now" The new girl looked at her surprised

"I can tell she is popular, how do you know what she is like?" Jess was about to reply when Allison laid eyes on Jess and yelled in excitement

"JESS! Hey are you here to sign up?" The new girl looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the sickening look on my face

"Al, you know I'm not"

"Come on Jess, don't be a loser, we wont be too hard on you" said Courtney who was Allison's best friend, Courtney was one of Allison's only friends who she could stand, she quite liked her, she was nice to her all the time even if she called her a loser.

Jess shook her head and Allison sighed

"Alright girls that is enough for today, tomorrow are try-outs for the squad so spread the word to all the new seniors" All the girls nodded and walked off after Allison stopped speaking. Ally looked over at Jess and walked over to her

"I don't know why you don't want to join, oh by the way I just got Captain" Jess looked at her obviously not impressed "You could try to be happy for me"

"Woohoo" Jess said sarcastically and the new girl smirked at the reaction on Allison's face, Allison turned and looked at her and smiled her award-winning smile

"Jess you made a friend" Jess blushed and looked down

"Ally!" Jess said embarrassed that Allison was making a big deal; the new girl raised her eyebrows and looked at Jess

"Are you going to introduce us?" Ally said and heard Jess sigh

"Al, this is…" Jess trailed off as she realized she didn't know the new girls name, the new girl smirked and said

"Remy, Remy Hadley" Allison smiled and said

"I'm Allison Cameron" Remy smiled and looked at Jess

"You are sisters?" Both girls nodded and said at the same time

"Unfortunately" Remy smiled a very small smile. Allison and Jess exchanged glances when the bell rung

"I better go" Remy said, "nice meeting you Allison"

"It's Ally and it was nice meeting you too" Ally smiled and received a small smile back, Remy picked up her bag and walked away from the pair.

"She likes you" Jess said and Allison smiled and looked at her sister

"You think so? She's nice, be friends with her… she is very beautiful" Allison said and walked away without a goodbye. Jess stood there stunned, Jess did think that Remy was very nice but also very quiet and mysterious. Jess shrugged and walked to her history class where she had a double period until the end of the day.

Jess sighed as she heard the bell ring for the end of the day; first day of school was over, thank goodness. She could now go home and relax; she had no homework that needed to be done so the afternoon was set for relaxing at home. Jess walked over to where her bag was and stuffed her books and pencil case inside it; she shrugged it onto her shoulders and noticed Remy out of the corner of her eye. Jess walked over and said

"Hey Remy" Remy jumped and looked at Jess with wide eyes, surprised at being spoken to. Jess laughed and said "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Remy shook her head

"Not your fault" Jess nodded as she watched Remy sling her bag over her shoulder as she had done before.

"So did you enjoy your first day of school?" Remy nodded and smiled slightly

"I love school" Jess rolled her eyes and looked at Remy

"You would make a perfect match for my sister, she loves school for some reason" Jess said jokingly and saw Remy look down and blush. Jess looked at her curiously but she soon looked away when she heard Jake call

"Hey Jess, let's go!" Jess looked at Jake and saw Allison, Gabby and Tom all standing there waiting, Jess looked back at Remy

"Sorry I have to go" Remy nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow" Remy said and Jess nodded

"Yeah I will. Oh and if you want you can sit next to me in the classes we have together and at lunch… only if you want to though" Jess said and saw a small smile come on to Remy's features

"I would like that. Thank-you" Jess smiled at her and suddenly felt a tug on her arm

"Come on Jess let's go" Allison said and then looked at Remy

"Hey Remy" Remy smiled at Allison and received a smile in return, their eyes locked for a second and neither wanted to look away. Green eyes met blue and both stood there staring until Jess' voice tore them apart

"Uh, are you guys ok?" Jess asked and Allison came out of her trance and blushed slightly under Remy's gaze

"Yeah we're fine" Allison said and glanced at Remy once more who was still looking at her with a confused but amused look in her eyes. Jess looked unconvinced but then shook it off and said

"Ok…"

"Ally, Jess let's go!" They heard Gabriella yell out and the turned back to see an annoyed Gabriella and Tom and a Curious looking Jake, Allison sighed and said

"We should go" Remy nodded, Jess waved and said goodbye and walked down to where the rest of her family were standing. Allison stood there still looking at Remy for a minute, she was captivated by Remy's eyes and for some reason she just couldn't tear her eyes away from Remy's deep blue eyes. Remy looked back into Allison's green eyes and they both got lost in the moment until Remy finally snapped out of it and shook her head trying to get Allison's eyes and smile out of her head.

"Uh, I think you have to go…." Remy said and Allison looked taken aback for a second and then said

"Yeah, uh, yeah, it was nice meeting you" Remy nodded and said

"You too" Allison nodded and turned around and walking back to where her siblings were standing with confused glances. Allison finally reached them; Gabby, Tom and Jess looked at her and walked down the hallway out to where the car was parked. Allison was about to follow when Jake asked

"Isn't she Jess' friend?" Allison looked at him weirdly and said

"Yes…and?" Jake looked at her skeptically and then replied

"Then why is she staring at you?" Allison looked back to where Remy was standing and saw the beautiful young girl staring at her with her piercing blue eyes, Allison half smiled at her and then turned back around to face Jake

"She can be my friend too" Allison said and walked away from her older brother who rolled his eyes and watched the girl who stood admiring his sister as she walked away. Jake shook his head and followed his siblings reminding himself to ask Jess about that girl later.


End file.
